


Doing this again.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [16]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: With all three of their kids now teenagers the last thing Carlos and Tk expected was to have another kid.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673893
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Doing this again.

“How can this be happening?” Tk asked his husband as he paced up and down their room.

“I don’t know.” Carlos admitted from his seat on their bed. “But it is.”

“I know it is.” Tk snapped as his pacing finally stopped so he could glare at Carlos. “Were Grandparent, we can’t be having a kid of our own.”

“Do you want to terminate it?” Carlos asked not really sure whether that’s what he himself wanted at that moment.

“No.” Tk said instantly shocking himself. “I couldn’t do that.”

“Then were having a baby.” Carlos pointed out. “Tyler if you don’t want to terminate it, were having a baby.”

“Were old Carlos.” Tk sighed as he resumed his pacing. “Were going to be one of those really old parents.”

“Yeah.” Carlos nodded with a small laugh. “We are. But were still going to love this kid as much as we love out other kids.”

“I know.” Tk stopped pacing again instead deciding to walk over and sit next to Carlos. “Were grandparents.”

“I know we are.” Carlos laughed as Tk leaned into his side. “But that’s only because out son decided to knock his girlfriend up at only sixteen.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that were grandparent.”

“I know but were not that old.” Carlos pointed out trying to be the voice of reason. “You’re only forty-seven and I’m not quite fifty.”

“You’re going to be fifty by the time the baby’s born.” Tk laughed as he looked up at Carlos with a blinding smile. “I guess were having a baby.”

“I guess were having a baby.” Carlos agreed as Tk leaned up to kiss him.

**********************************************************************************

“You’re pregnant?” Carlton asked shocked as the family sat around the dinner table.

“Yeah I’m pregnant.” TK agreed as he looked around the table at his kids shocked faces.

“I thought you were too old to get pregnant.” Ryder joked causing both his dad’s to give him a look.

“Were not that old.” Carlos defended kind of weakly as his fiftieth birthday was in less than a month and too there teenage kids that made him really old.

“What does this mean?” Sawyer asked as she stopped glaring at her brother. 

“It means there’s going to be a new baby in the house.” Tk told them not knowing what else.

“Another one.” Ryder moaned as he leaned back in his chair.

“Yeah another one.” Carlos agreed as Carlton glared as his little brother. “This is a good thing.”

“It is.” Sawyer nodded happily. “I might finally get a sister.”

“No not another sister.” Ryder begged.

“We don’t know what the baby is yet.” Tk laughed. “We don’t get to find out until my next appointment.”

“Now you’re all grown up now.” Carlos started deciding it was just better for them to talk to the kids about this now. “So you’re going to have to help out more around the house.”

“I’m only fourteen and as you keep pointing out still a kid.” Ryder shot back hopping this would get him out of doing more chores.

“I don’t care.” Carlos told him not about to let the kids get away with not helping out. “We just want you to help out with the little things.”

“Like what?” Sawyer asked.

“We want you to do your own washing.” Tk told them. “All of it. I don’t care if you don’t wash your clothes your just going to have to wear dirty clothes.” He told them already expecting his youngest to ask something like that.

“We just want you to help out with some of the smaller stuff around the house.” Carlos said again hopping with everything he had that his kids actually listen to him.

“I’ll help out.” Sawyer said ever the angle.

“Of course we’ll help out.” Carlton said referring to himself and his brother.

“Yeah sure.” Ryder agreed reluctantly.

**********************************************************************************

“Pick you bag’s up?” Tk shouted as he almost tripped over Ryder’s school bad that was flung on the floor by the front door. “Ryder.”

“Sorry.” Ryder shouted from the living room not getting up from the sofa. 

“Go and take it to your room.” Tk told him as he walked into the living room.

“I will in a minute.” Ryder said as he waved a hand in his dad’s direction. 

“No you’re going to do it now.” Tk told him not in the mood for this right now.

“Fine.” Ryder crossed his arms over his chest as he stood up and walked into the hallway.

Tk just shook his head walking into the kitchen and over to Carlos. “Hey.” Tk wrapped his arms around Carlos’ waist.

“Hey.” Carlos replied happily. “How was work?”

“It was okay.” Tk placed a kiss on Carlos’ back before pulling away. “Bit boring not being stuck on desk duty but okay. How was yours?”

“It was good.” Carlos nodded as he turned around to look at Tk. “Also a bit boring. Ryder left his bag in the hall again?” Carlos asked having heard the loud argument between his husband and son.

“Yeah.” Tk sighed fed up. “We really need to stop him doing that, I almost fell over. Someone’s going to get hurt.”

“I’ll talk to him.” Carlos promised as he went back to cooking dinner.

“Thanks.”

**********************************************************************************

“Everything looks fine.” The doctor assured Tk as she performed an ultrasound. 

“Okay.” Tk nodded smile on his face as he looked at the screen.

“Four pictures?” The doctor said even though she already knew how many they would like she just had to make sure.

“Yeah four.” Carlos nodded his eyes looked on the screen just like his husbands.

The doctor nodded as she handed Tk a towel to wipe his stomach and left the room to get the pictures.

“Our baby’s fine.” Tk said as wiped the gel off of his still flat stomach. 

“Our baby is fine.” Carlos nodded looking down at his husband. 

**********************************************************************************

“Can I please go?” Sawyer asked as she sat down at the table next to her dad. “Please.”

“Get me all the information and I promise to think about it.” Tk told her leaning back in his chair.

“Cool.” Sawyer smiled happily.

“Go do your homework.” Tk told her with a smile.

Sawyer nodded as she got up from her chair. 

“Tyler.” Carlos said walking into the kitchen. “What times our appointment next week?” 

“Tuesday at three.” Tk looked up at Carlos with a smile. “I did put it in the calendar.”

Carlos just smiled knowing he hadn’t seen it the last time he checked. “You dad called earlier.”

“He did?” TK asked.

“Yeah asked if you called call him when you get the chance.” Carlos told him as he sat down next to his husband.

“Did he say what he wanted to talk about?” Tk asked a little worried.

“He said it wasn’t anything to worry about he just wanted to talk.” Carlos shrugged.

“Okay.” Tk nodded.

**********************************************************************************

“Another girl.” Tk smiled at Tk as the doctor left the room.

“A girl.” Carlos smiled leaning down to kiss Tk. “Were having another girl.”

“The boys aren’t going to be happy but Sawyer will be.” Tk laughed wiping the gel of his stomach. 

“I’m really happy.” Carlos told him. “I’m not gonna lie there was a part of me that wanted it to be a girl.”

“And it is.” Tk nodded pulling his top down. “I’m really happy it’s a girl too.” Tk pushed himself up and swung his legs over the side of the bed as the doctor came back into the room.

“Neither of us have to go back to work today.” Tk started as he and Carlos walked out to the car. “So why don’t we go out and get a coffee or something, it just be the two of us for a bit.”

“Yeah I would love that.” Carlos nodded with a smile. “But you can’t drink coffee.”

“Trust me I know.” Tk told him with a small glare. “I will get Tea.” 

Carlos just nodded as he opened the car and got in. “So where do you want to go?”

“Were we usually go.” Tk said as if it was obvious. “Were else would we go?”

“No clue.” 

**********************************************************************************

“I’m getting a sister finally.” Sawyer smiled happily when her dads told her the news. 

“You are.” Tk nodded his smile just as big as his daughters.

“Another sister.” Ryder moaned feeling the exact opposite to his sister. “Great.”

“It’s not like you’re going to have to put up with her for that long.” Carlton pointed out trying to be useful. “That is if you don’t become one of those people who live at him until there thirty.”

“Hey.” Ryder said offended. 

“It’s a baby Ryder, it’s not going to cause that much trouble.” Sawyer told him.

“You were a baby once yet you cause all sorts of trouble.” Ryder shot back at her.

“Stop it you two.” Tk said knowing how the fights between his youngest, soon to be middle, kids could get. “It’s a girl and there’s nothing any one can do about it. So you’re just going to have to put up with a little sister.”

“Whatever.” Ryder shrugged leaning back in his chair.

**********************************************************************************

“Our baby girl.” Tk sighed as he and Carlos laid in bed both with a hand on Tk’s baby bump. “Just a few more weeks then we get to meet you.”

“Just a few more weeks.” Carlos agreed with a dopey smile. 

“I can’t wait to meet her.” Tk commented. “I also can’t wait to stop having to pee every ten minutes and to go back to work.”

“Yeah I know how much you’ve been missing work.” Carlos nodded loving his husband all the more. “But as we just said only a few more weeks.”

“Then our baby girl is here and we have to start all over again. Our kids were all growing up now where about to have a new baby.” Tk said it in a voice that screamed he was pretending that it was a bad thing.

“We get to start all over again.” Carlos said it happily.

“We do.” Tk said actually as happy as his husband was.

**********************************************************************************

“Hayden Reyes-Strand.” Tk said as he looked at his new born daughter. 

“Baby Hayden.” Carlos smiled down at his husband and daughter. “She’s amazing.”

“She is.” Tk agreed happily.

They both knew it would be a big change for their family but they also knew it would be a good change, a happy change.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I'm planning on writing at least thirty of these one-shots so if anyone had any ideas or storys they want to see please let me know either in the comments or on Tumbler, under the same username, and I will see if I can write them. 
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know


End file.
